


23:59，Last Minute

by Rene379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene379/pseuds/Rene379
Summary: He cheated death. No, he made a PROMISE to death that he didn't keep.他欺骗了死神。不，应该说是他向死神做出了承诺，却没有遵守诺言。——《恐怖游轮》





	23:59，Last Minute

“我可以给你一个机会，最后的机会。”

粘稠的鲜血顺着额头上的伤口缓慢流下，和早已从脸上其他伤渗出来的血混在了一起。他伤痕累累，身上的剧痛一波盖过一波，折磨似乎永远没有尽头，耗光了他所有的力气。他终于支撑不下去而跪倒在地，被打肿的双眼透过腻在睫毛上的血迹，望向躺在不远处地上的人。他渴望再次见到那双眼中耀人的光彩，渴望再次拥抱那具永远被皮革和枪油的气味包围着的身躯，渴望再次呼唤那人的名字。

可他再也做不到了。

在骇人的末日死寂中，在一切归于终结之前，他听到了那句问话。

他张了张嘴。

然后，他也听到了一个回答。

 

Sam于正在行驶的Impala中醒来，晨曦的光芒透过另一边的车窗玻璃斜斜照射进来，正巧投在他放在腿上的手心中。他握住拳头，就好像这样做真的能够将那束光芒攥在手里。

“醒了？”

在耳边响起的裹挟着熟悉笑意的低沉声音让Sam吓了一跳，他猛地坐直身体，向左侧扭头看去，刚好对上了Dean瞥过来的眼神，染上了阳光的卷长睫毛落在他的眸里，每一根他都看得清楚。

“好美。”Sam无意识地低声呢喃，在心里又加上了一句：美得不可思议。

“什么？”Dean抬高眉瞪大眼睛，像以往里没有听清楚一样，做出了一个习惯的动作。

“没什么。”Sam好似心虚般收回视线，眨眨眼又目视前方。

这是一条与平日无二的公路，前伸直指湛蓝的天际，悠长又荒凉，路边没有任何标志，整条路上只有Impala这一辆车。逐渐升起的朝阳越过路边层峦的山峰，成为冷澈无云的天空上唯一的温暖的点缀。

所有的看起来都无比正常，可Sam却觉得所有的都该死的怪异。

最诡异的是他根本说不清楚这奇怪的感觉出自哪里。

“我们在哪？我们要去哪里？”Sam问，一开口就被自己仿佛揪在一起的紧张的声音惊到了。

Dean侧过头看了他一眼笑了一声，又转回去看路：“我们在哪？当然是公路！至于去哪里，你会知道的。”

“Dean。”Sam以一种非常严肃的语气说。

“怎么了，Sammy？”Dean飞快地掠了一眼，捕捉到Sam脸上怀疑的表情，笑着摇摇头，“你大可以念一段圣经试试，这就是一条公路。”

“不是，我只是觉得……”

“觉得什么？”Dean提高声音迅速打断Sam，随即声音中多了一丝不易察觉的安慰，“得了，别想太多了，与其这样胡思乱想，不如睡一觉，晚上换你开车。我可不想你因为睡眠不足弄坏了我的车。”

Sam还想再争辩，可是Dean那副明显的“我不想与你在这件事上多说”的表情成功让他放弃了这个想法，他只好向下矮了下身体，换了一个更舒服的姿势闭上眼睛。在眼皮完全隔绝光亮之前的一秒他还在想让他觉得奇怪的地方在哪里。

 

“如果你要走，就别再回来找我，你不再是我的儿子！”

“好，我马上走，反正我也不想再见到你！”

Sam很清楚这是梦境，也是久远泛黄的记忆。他看到在18岁的自己离家出走之前与父亲大吵一架后，都在气头上的双方不管不顾地扔给对方一句狠话，他还看到站在一边的Dean来回看着他和父亲，眼中流露出罕见的不安。

这件事对于他们三个来说，始终是一个打不开的结。起初是因为Sam的年轻气盛，后来遗憾于John的突然离世，这个结永远失去了被解开的机会。倔强的父子两人都觉得自己是受伤最多的人，却没有想到夹在中间的Dean受到的是双重伤害。

Sam不知道为什么会梦到这个情景，他清楚地知道接下来发生的每一件事，却也想忘记其中所有的不愉快。

“冷静点，Sam！”Dean上前拉住Sam，靠近他低声说：“你怎么能这么对父亲说话！”

年轻的Sam看也不看兄长，大力挣开后头也不回地跑上楼，将兄长对父亲说的那句“他还是个孩子，我去劝劝他，他会改变主意的”抛在身后。

Dean推开自己与Sam住的房间：“Sam，为你刚刚的行为向父亲道歉。”

“为什么？”Sam粗暴地将衣服塞进背包，看起来像是和衣服有仇一般。

“那是我们的父亲，你不该这么和他说话的。”Dean走过去将他手里的衣服扯过来，责备说道，“还有，说过多少遍了，衣服不能这么随便放进背包里。”

Sam突然放手，这使得用力过猛的Dean因为惯性后仰了一下，他身体几不可见僵了一秒，又气呼呼地坐在床边：“就因为他是我们的‘父亲’，所有的‘不应该’都可以因为他而变成‘应该’吗？Dean，你看看我们现在的生活，这是正常人该过的生活吗？”

Dean不以为意地笑笑，手下整理衣服的动作未停：“生活就是生活，哪有正不正常之分？你上学上傻了吧。”

“不是的。”Sam向Dean站立的那边挪了挪，“不是的，Dean，他从来不问我们需要什么，他只会让我们听从他的命令去做什么，这根本不算是父亲……”

“Sammy。”Dean的语气中多了警告的意味。

“而且也许母亲她并不想我们为她报仇，也许……”

“Sam，闭嘴！”Dean停下动作，大声阻止了Sam的话，面色暗沉，“这是你自己的问题，不要牵扯上母亲。”

Sam徒劳地张张嘴，最后只是挫败地坐在床上，眼睛盯着自己的鞋尖，Dean也不再说话，专注于手下那堆衣服。一时间，有两个人的房间里除了整理衣服的细小声响，再没了任何声音。

“咳。”许久之后，Dean干咳一声，对上Sam看过来的眼神，却躲闪了一下，挠挠头，指着床上叠好的衣服，“看到了吗？衣服是这么叠的。”

“什么？”Sam没有想到Dean会说这么一句，他有点懵了。

Dean一瞬间也不知道怎么回答，但这样尴尬的气氛很快就被他拍在Sam脑后力气不大的一巴掌破坏了。

虽然不怎么痛，可Sam还是摸着后脑勺问：“干什么？”

Dean佯装愉悦地大笑起来：“臭小子，连衣服都不会叠，离开我你能活多久？”

Sam愣了，他简直不敢相信自己耳朵，急忙站起身，面向Dean，有些颤抖的手拽住Dean的胳膊：“所以，你同意了？”

“什么叫‘同意了’？你做的决定，我还有可能说服你放弃吗？”Dean的嘴角扬起了一个弧度，恰好却有几分落寞，“快点收拾，我开车送你走。快点！我可不想赶夜路。”

站在远处虚幻的Sam看到，听完这句话，年轻的自己手忙脚乱地把叠好的衣服一把塞进背包里，他显然还沉溺于巨大的喜悦之中，根本没注意到Dean勉强的欢笑和眼中的暗淡。

“Dean，你和我一起走吧。”Sam将背包背在肩上，兴奋地拉着Dean。

“不。”Dean简单说道，将手腕轻轻脱离Sam的手掌。

“为什么？”Sam嚷道，“你认可我的离开，为什么不能让你自己也得到自由？”

“你知道为什么，Sammy，我不能丢下父亲一个人。”Dean说着，用叹息一样的声音，然而这种苦涩的无奈却转瞬即逝，他很快换上了明快的语调，伸手揉着Sam的头发，“记得要给我打电话，写信也好，总之让我知道你活的很好就行。”

Sam撇撇嘴，不耐烦地小声回答：“我才不会给你打电话或者写信呢。”

“是吗？”Dean声音几不可闻，他将背包从Sam的肩上拿下来，又自己背上，盯着前方的背影，跟着Sam走出了房间。

虚幻的Sam并没有跟着他们出去，这并不是因为没有任何必要，他知道接下来的每一个小细节，而是因为此时此刻作为旁观者的他再回到这段记忆中时，注意到了本该注意到却被他遗漏了的重要东西——Dean极力掩藏起来的不舍和挣扎。

那是在一去不复返的岁月中，太过年轻的自己最不该忽略的。

他忽略了去注意在这间房中Dean说每一句话时的表情和语气，他忽略了去注意Dean做出决定时是否纠结，他更忽略了去注意他最后一句无心却在后来成为事实的话对Dean造成了多大的伤害。

他只记得的是，Dean送他达到目的地时欲言又止的神情。那双漂亮的翠绿色眼睛如同深潭一般，清澈平静，年轻的自己完全看不进其中，或者他只是选择不去深想。直到很多年后，当昔日轻狂浮躁的少年成长为阅尽沧桑的壮年时，当手足兄弟之间不再只有亲情的时候，他才意识到那日的深潭水底翻涌旋转的是无法形容的复杂情绪。

 

Sam醒过来了，睁眼就被正午直射过来的刺眼阳光晃到了。他抬起酸痛的手臂揉了揉眼睛，深呼吸两次，缓解做梦带来的迷茫。

Impala仍然在荒凉的公路上飞驰，而Dean见他醒来没说什么，只是笑着打开了音乐。

“几点了？”Sam问，不等Dean回答，自己抬起手腕，看向手表上的指针，“呃，现在是中午，所以……11:59。”

“哈！”Dean笑了一声，阳光扫过他的侧脸，这让翘起的嘴角的他看起来多了几分年轻的俏皮，“做梦了是吧。”

“你怎么知道？”Sam慢慢坐直身体，揉捏僵硬的脖颈，“顺便问一句，我们现在到哪里了？”

“没到哪里，就还是在公路上。”Dean含糊地回答，右手的食指曲起，在鼻子下边蹭了蹭，接着又伸手调大了音乐的音量。

忽然增大的音量刺激得Sam捂住了耳朵，他连忙将音量调小，生气地大声嚷嚷：“Dean，你想杀死我吗？”

这是一句针对玩笑的回话，可是本该愉快着大笑应对的得逞的Dean却一反常态地只是摇摇头，平静地绽开一个清浅的笑容，多少有些意味深长。有那么一刻，Sam觉得眼前的Dean是不真实的。

“Dean”Sam在自己知道自己做了什么之前将手覆在Dean握着方向盘的右手上，他停顿一下，因为Dean的手和他的手是一样的冰凉，“告诉我你是真的，告诉我你不会离开我。”

“我是真的，我不会离开你。”Dean郑重其事地说，他用左手拍了拍Sam放在他右手手背上的手，眨眼间轻快的语气又回来了，“好了，这下总可以了吧。”

Sam半信半疑地收回自己的手，他始终注视着Dean的侧脸，从眉骨到下颌，线条深刻又美丽。他看的是那么认真仔细，生怕会漏过一分一毫。而连他自己都不知道，看到了最后，眼中的怀疑尽数被眷恋取代。

Sam还不知道的是，他很快就再次陷入梦乡。

 

已经二十多岁的Sam一脸气愤地用力踹开旅馆的房门，拽着Dean的衣领将他拖进旅馆，又反手摔上房门。

“放松，Sammy。”Dean将Sam抓住他衣领的那只手拽下来，笑着举起两只手后退几步，“你可不能把我最后一件完好的衬衫拽坏了。”

“你怎么能？你怎么可以？”Sam怒气冲冲，上前两步，逼近Dean。

Dean偏开头，眼睛看向别处，语调生硬：“关于这件事我说的够多了，我不想再解释。”

“看着我，告诉我为什么。”

“没有为什么。”Dean疲惫地摇摇头，转过身去，眼睛一直没有看向Sam。

“别背对我，我说了，看着我！”Sam将宽大的手掌放在Dean的双肩，手下使力，强迫Dean看自己，他可以得不到这个愚蠢的问题的答案，但他不能忍受Dean这种消极的躲避。

“别闹了，Sammy。”Dean低垂着眼睫，温柔说道。他抬起手臂想挣脱桎梏，却徒劳无功。

“我没有闹！”Sam大吼一声，手劲加大，不顾dean吃痛而皱起的眉，“为什么，为什么要和她做交易？为什么要救我？”

“你想知道原因，好。”Dean抬起头，直视Sam，一片沉寂的绿色中隐约着燃烧的决绝，“我不能眼睁睁看着你就这样死了，别说是和恶魔交易，就算是再残酷的事情，为了你我都能做得出来！”Dean挥手挡开Sam抓住他的手臂，“收起你那些个‘为什么’，拯救你的这件事在我这里从来没有为什么。”说完，退到床边坐下来。

Sam沉默了，他木然地坐在另一张床的边沿，盯着自己摊开的手掌，艰难地再次开口：“可是你只有一年的时间了，我该怎么办？Dean，你告诉我，我该怎么办？”

Dean没有回答，Sam知道他有听到自己说的话，可是他就是没有回答。Sam的视线沿着自己手掌中的纹路移动，那些纹路从一点延伸出来，又在另一点消失不见。就像人的生命，有开始，也有结束。忽然之间，一股巨大的悲伤击中了他，这让他鼻头发酸，眼眶发热，让他心痛的不能呼吸。

他看过那么多的死亡，却没有像此刻这般如此痛恨死亡。

“我爱你。”

Sam没有抬头，他还是注视着自己的手掌，可他知道他根本就不在看这些纵横的掌纹。这句没头没尾的话就这么说出了口，本该饱含情感，却无论怎么听起来都是苍白无力。

“我爱你。”

Sam麻木地重复着，他仍是没有抬起头，他觉得自己足够坦荡，却还是不敢去看此时Dean的神情。他曾在心中无数次地彩排这一句告白，或深情，或浪漫，可还是止于彩排。他期盼有朝一日能够骄傲地说出来，可他又羞于将秘密暴露在阳光下，有那么多的情绪嗫嚅在心中，最后却封缄在唇齿。

这明明不是生命的最后一秒，但对于他来说是恰好的时机。他将秘密交给Dean，也将决定权交给Dean。他自觉站在被告席上，等待审判结果，而陪审团只有Dean一人。

等待太过漫长，久到Sam就要放弃的地步，久到他眼前被泪水模糊，久到他的手掌潮湿一片。这时，他听到了Dean的声音。

“Sam。”

Dean的声音就像盛夏的晚风，轻轻拂过。Sam眨了眨眼睛，眨掉了已经溢出眼眶挂在睫毛上的泪水。他听到Dean站起身，向他这边走过来，随即看到了Dean的鞋尖。

“Sammy。”Dean在他面前站住，哽咽着呼唤他的名字，双手捧着他的脸，却发现他把头放的更低，只好转为将他拥在怀里，一手扣住头，一手轻拍着后背安慰。

Sam伸手圈住Dean，将脸埋在Dean的胸前，终于哭出了声。他是一个成熟的男人，用Dean的话说，不该像个小姑娘一样爱哭鼻子，可是他控制不住，他也不在乎。

他听到从他头顶上方传来一声沉重的叹息，接着有一滴水落在他的发旋中。他那被悲伤和愧疚占满的意识停滞了片刻，他知道了那是Dean的眼泪。他终于抬起头，向上望去，看到了Dean因为吞咽而上下滑动的喉结和自右眼滑下的明亮的泪痕。

被泪水浸染的翠绿让Sam突然感觉到自己的心被撕裂了。

“我爱你。”Sam再说了一遍，这一次少了颤抖与犹疑，多了决心与笃定。

“我知道。”Dean的声音中是从来没有过的轻柔。

“不，你不知道。”Sam站起身，Dean想后退一步却被Sam用一个拥抱阻止了。Sam紧紧抱住，在他耳畔说，“我爱你，不仅是作为兄弟。”

Dean的身体一僵，可也只有短短几秒，这之后，他以同样的力道抱住了Sam，低语：“我知道。”

当Sam将Dean推倒在狭窄的单人床上时，两个人都默契地没有任何犹豫，似乎接下来将要发生的事情不过是顺理成章，可是于他们二人而言，这是一个不容儿戏的仪式。

Sam虔诚地亲吻着Dean的嘴唇，天知道他幻想这个有多久了，每当他看到Dean不自觉舔唇的时候，他就在想象那两片唇瓣尝起来是什么感觉，而如今这一刻真的到来时，他才知道，想象中的它们的柔软和甜美远不及实际的万分之一。Sam用手固定住Dean的脸，吮吸着他的唇，用牙齿在上面辗转啃咬，让舌尖不时在上面扫过，逗弄着dean张开嘴。

Dean发出模糊的抽气声，Sam顺势从微微启开的缝隙中伸入舌头，与Dean的搅动翻滚在一起。他一直睁着眼睛，因为他要亲眼看到他贪恋已久的绿色眼眸因为他而一点点染上情欲的色彩，他要亲手点亮那抹绿色，他要那双眼中从此只有他的身影。

“Dean。”Sam呼唤着身下人的名字，像是下着咒语。他双膝跪在Dean身体的两侧，直起身体，Dean随着他也撑起上身，两个人开始没有章法地撕扯着身上多余的衣物，直到赤裸相见。然后Dean伸手环住他的脖颈，用一个粗暴的深吻将两个人再次抛向燃烧的欲望火堆中。体内集聚的热潮从相接的舌尖穿过肺腑，一路奔流下去。

Sam右手向下伸去，握住了Dean的阴茎。Dean身体猛地打了一颤，喉咙里泛出短暂的吸气声，牙齿因失控而咬伤了Sam的舌头。

“对不起。”在由Sam带来的喘息之间，Dean一边道歉，一边试图同样触碰Sam，但是中途手腕却被Sam的另一只手抓住，他迷茫也诧异，“Sam？”

“让我爱你。”Sam声音沙哑，带着暧昧的气声，专注于手下的动作。包裹住了Dean颤巍巍挺立起来性器的手逐渐加快，顶端不断渗出半透明的前液，粘湿得沾满了这只手。

积蓄的欲望一层胜过一层，Dean向后扬起头，他打开双腿，在Sam身体两侧折起，再次拉下Sam的头，咬住Sam的下唇。让吻吞灭高潮带来的尖叫。

Sam放开dean的阴茎，用另一只干净的手抚摸Dean五官深邃的俊朗的脸，从饱满的额头，到那双因高潮而短时间失神的全世界最美的绿眼睛，到高挺的鼻梁，再到丰润的嘴唇，略粗糙的指腹在唇上来回摩挲，爱怜也不舍。

“我爱你，我愿意为你做任何事情。”滚烫的泪和额角的汗一起滴落在Dean的脸上，又顺着他眼角到下颌的线条向下滑落，最后消失在身后的床单上。Sam很清楚除了躺在他身下的这个人，他早已失去所有，不，事实是他从头到尾拥有的只有Dean。而他自己又是如此的无能，只能眼看着Dean一点点离他远去。他哽咽一声，圈紧身下之人，“告诉我，我要怎么做，才不会失去你？”

Dean拍了拍Sam抖动的后背，叹息一声：“你永远不会失去我，不论我在哪里，都是你的。”

Sam闻言，身体不再颤抖，他将头从Dean的颈侧移到他面前，再度吻上那双唇，这一次没有了杂乱和急促，只剩下缱绻的柔情。他扣在Dean腰上的手指向下越过腹部，朝身后的穴口探去。沾满混杂着湿滑汗水和前液的手指轻轻按压，然后缓慢地探入甬道，想象中的柔软而火热绞紧了他的手指，冲击着他仅剩的理智。身下的Dean抖了一下，来不及吞下的呻吟从咬紧嘴唇的牙齿缝隙中漏了出来。探索的手指增加着数量，缓慢却依然向前，直到得到了Dean伴随尖叫的呜咽和上扬的尾音。

Sam轻轻地抽出手指，在dean尚未反应过来之前拉住他的腰猛然进入他的身体。突如其来的剧痛和不适让Dean咬破了自己的嘴唇，惊呼被他强压回去，除了窒息般的喘息和眼角渗出的咸湿液体外，只留下了抑制不住的颤抖。Sam停下自己，低下头吻去那些泪水，最后又流连于Dean破裂的微张的嘴唇，在唇齿缠绵之际，他将dean的双腿缠住自己，动了动腰。

Sam一直在吻着Dean，一边吻着，一边喃喃Dean的名字，身下的动作狠命又坚定，他一次一次地加深，将粗硬的阴茎滑向最深处，用火热地摩擦撑开碾平每一丝褶皱。在白光闪现的瞬间，他终于如愿在那双满是情欲迷雾的绿眼睛中只看到了他自己。

凶狠、深情、执着、决绝。

他像个恶魔一样，拉着自己的兄长做了最不道德的事情。

可他却甘之如饴。

这是他们的第一次，他们都不是习惯回忆的人，因为对于他们来说活在当下才是信条。可时隔多年，当如今的Sam通过梦境回到这一幕时，悲伤与绝望依然自心底蔓延开来。即便是这之后他们经历了无法想象的许多，这种悲伤与绝望就像与生俱来一般，是他们无论如何都摆脱不掉的。

他们一起去过天堂，也坠入过地狱，他们无数次地牺牲自己去拯救对方。Dean曾对失去灵魂的他失望过，他成为恶魔之后曾对Dean用强过，但是到了最后，也没有任何一人放弃过对方，他们依然是彼此最重要的人。

 

Sam睁开眼，窗外的黑暗和车灯的光亮让他呆住了，他傻傻地问：“我睡了这么长的时间吗？你怎么不叫醒我？现在几点了？”

“你喜欢现在这样吗？”Dean没回答他的问题，他侧过头去看Dean，Dean侧颜的还是那么美好。就连嘴角弯气的弧度也是那么完美。

Sam不解问道：“你说什么？”

Dean的嘴角僵了一下，毫无预兆地停下Impala，转过头来看他，嘴角变得更翘了：“没什么。换你开车了。”

Sam不再说什么，很顺从地打开车门走下车。他发现他们好像还在原来的那条公路上，凉风冷飕飕地吹过，四周什么都没有。他抬起头，夜空闪烁着星光，那么清晰，以至于他一眼望过去能很容易就找到几个星座。

他和Dean走到车头前，他突然想借着雪亮的车灯光束看看手表显示的时间，于是他抬起手腕，看清楚了表盘上的指针：23:59。

这不可能。

他又看了一眼，这一眼足够仔细，然后他发现了问题所在。

他不自觉放慢了脚步，清晨他瞥到的车内仪表盘上显示的他根本没放在心上的23:59，中午的他以为是11:59的23:59，和现在表上显示的23:59，还有这一路从未消散的诡异之感，这一切都随着表盘上停滞的指针有了解释。

他知道了为什么会有这样一条荒凉贫瘠的公路。

他知道了为什么明明有昼夜之分可时间却永远是23:59。

他知道了为什么Dean面对他的关于时间和目的地的询问会闪烁其词。

从来就不是别的原因，原来只不过是他和Dean被永远困在了23:59这个时间。

他无比惊讶，急忙转头看向Dean。兄长的背影依旧坚挺，仿佛就算整个世界崩塌，也能为他扛起所有。

他想起了现实中发生在23:59的事。

“愣在那里干什么？还不快上车？”

Sam隔着前挡风玻璃看到Dean在不耐烦地催促，他抬手抹了一把潮湿的脸，长长舒出一口气，快步走到驾驶座一边，打开车门坐了进去。

“我很喜欢。”Sam对着Dean困惑的神情，语调异常的轻松，就像是终于卸下了重担一般，“我说，我很喜欢现在这样。不管怎样，我们在一起就好。”

 

23:59。

现实世界中再无天堂、地狱和人间可言，零点到来之时，就是所有化为尘埃之时。

Dean再也没有任何力气战斗下去，在利刃砍向他的腿后，他终于倒在地上了。他累到极致，几乎睁不开眼睛，但他知道Sam还在奋战。

“我可以给你一个机会，最后的机会。”

他听到一声闷响之后，Sam那边再无声音，这时，他听到了这样一句问话。

“好。”他从不知道自己的声音会粗哑到如此地步。他完全没心思去嘲讽这个和死神一样的家伙在末日降临前可笑的尽职尽责，也没空去想对方想从他这里得到什么，他只想再见Sam一面。

“我知道你想要的是什么，我可以满足你。我会给你们一分钟的时间，这之后我要拿走你的全部，无论是你的躯体还是你的灵魂。”

“好。”

话音刚落，一阵飓风席卷而过，Dean感到身上的伤口和痛处全部消失不见了。他站起身，发现他不在原来的废墟中，而在一条永远没有尽头的公路上，现在甚至都不是黑夜，而是凌晨。

Sam还是躺在离他不远的地上，身上同样没有伤口。Impala，他的女孩，就在Sam旁边。

“你只有一分钟，记住，你答应我了。”

Dean看到说话的人，那是一个看起来相当年轻的男孩，这就难怪了，也就只有菜鸟才会相信Winchester，也只有新手才会想尽全部办法去得到Winchester以尽快树立自己的声望，就算是还有一分钟世界就毁灭了。

Dean清澈的绿眼睛中闪过狡黠，他走近那个男孩，绽出了一个无比灿烂的笑容。

然后，他用刀刺进了男孩的身体。

“你不能杀了我！”男孩惊恐尖叫，“没有我，你们会被永远困在这里的！”

Dean松开手，任由男孩消失，转身走到Sam身边，将他的手臂搭在自己的肩上，就像这些年无数次做过的那样，撑起这个大个子，塞进车内。

“路途遥远，Sammy。”Dean启动汽车，仪表盘上显示了时间：23:59。他转头看向副驾驶上睡着的Sam，绿眼睛中氤氲的无限柔情包裹着他，“不管怎样，我们在一起就好。”

【end】


End file.
